Classification:
Botanical.xe2x80x94Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99.
Commercial.xe2x80x94Miniature.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed, unpatented seedling and xe2x80x98POULrijkxe2x80x99, decribed and illustrated under U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/261,445, dated Mar. 3, 1999. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1994 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent exhibits pink blooms, where xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 exhibits red blooms.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULrijkxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULrijkxe2x80x99 exhibits pink blooms, where those of xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 are red.
2. xe2x80x98POULrijkxe2x80x99 is a shrub rose with a spreading, low-growing habit, while xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 is more procumbent and suitable for use in hanging baskets.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for use in hanging baskets with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated by cuttings;
3. Disease resistance;
4. A miniature rose suitable for use in hanging basket containers in the nursery industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1994 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1995 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July 1995. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULgo004xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.